


Surprise Friends

by RoyallyJeleanor



Category: The Royals (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Jaspenor - Freeform, Jeleanor, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyallyJeleanor/pseuds/RoyallyJeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jasper knows Eleanor’s grandmother and at first he’d nervous about it but she is funny with him and says that she thinks he should be with her granddaughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Situation: Its a few months after season 1 ended and Jasper and Eleanor have begun a relationship, although they are taking it slow. Jasper is Liam’s bodyguard and James is Eleanor’s. Everything between Jasper, Mandy and Eleanor has blown over (I know it won’t be as simple as that in the show but just imagine!) Also imagine that the Duchess is not as evil as we found out she was in Season 2, or at least not quite, and she has not been arrested.

‘Princess, your grandmother has arrived.’

Meeting James’ eyes in her vanity mirror Eleanor smiled her acknowledgement at him before raising her eyebrows, ‘what did you call me?’ she asked, her tone light.

Chuckling briefly James bowed forwards in an exaggerated move, ‘please except my greatest, sincerest apologies, Len,’ James replied with a smirk, stating her nickname pointedly.

Rising from her chair Eleanor turned to face him, a warm smile spread across her face, ‘I guess I will forgive you this time but you’re on thin ice, Mr Hill,’ she responded, matching his jovial tone.

As both laughed warmly Eleanor walked towards James and through the door he held open for her before he fell into step beside her. Their walk to the red state room was filled with light, friendly chatter with James telling Eleanor about his daughter’s recent part in her school play.

Eleanor’s smile was already large when she entered the room and she felt her cheeks begin to ache as it increased ever more as she saw her grandmother, dressed in a luxurious purple suit, sat on the chaise lounge at the other side of the room.

‘Duchie!’ Eleanor exclaimed as she moved towards her, arms outstretched so she could hug her grandmother tightly as she stood up to great her.

‘Finally you’re here, I was thinking I was going to be stuck talking to your mother all day,’ the duchess greeted Eleanor with a smirk, returning her embrace.

‘Really mother, you’ve only been here fifteen minutes!’ Helena spat with a sigh, rising from her chair and quickly storming out of the room, her shoes clicking loudly on the wooden floor of the corridor.

‘So my dear, how is everything going around here?’ the duchess asked Eleanor as she lowered herself back down onto her seat, crossing her legs elegantly.

‘Oh you know, same old. Cyrus has been causing just as much havoc as usual but Liam’s doing well so that’s good,’ Eleanor replied, brushing a hand dismissively through the air at the mention of her uncle.

‘Well power does often go to the head,’ the duchess replied wryly.

The sound of the door opening behind her caused Eleanor to turn her head, watching as her brother and Jasper entered the room. As Liam moved forwards to embrace their grandmother much the same as she had done just moments before, Eleanor found her gaze straying to meet Jaspers. Giving her a brief smile he nodded in greeting, a glimmer in his eyes as he moved to stand beside James. Her attention was quickly drawn back to her family though as she heard her grandmother’s voice loudly exclaim behind her as she rose once more from her seat.

‘Well what a surprise this is!’ As Eleanor faced the Duchess once more she felt her face twist in confusion. She knew that both Liam and Eleanor were at the Palace so why would she be surprised to see them? However, as she watched her grandmother she noticed that her gaze was not on her or her brother, but instead on the two bodyguards who were now locked in a hushed conversation near the door. Eleanor knew that Jasper and James had become good friends recently and it looked as if they were sharing a private joke, Jasper’s eyes wrinkled at the corners as James covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Clearly they had yet to realise that the Duchesses attention was now focused on them.

As Jasper smiled at James, his laughter fading, he suddenly felt the burn of multiple gazes burning into the side of his head. Turning slowly towards the family he felt his ears redden as he realised that they were all in fact staring in his direction. His gaze instinctively met Eleanor’s for a brief moment, his blood heating in his veins never the less, before moving on to the woman sat beside her.

‘Grandmother? What are you talking about?’ Liam was the first to break the silence, his tone laden with confusion.

‘I never thought I’d see this charming young man again,’ the Duchess replied in a surprised voice, a smirk crossing her features. Immediately Jasper felt everyone’s gaze flick between him and James before settling back on him. He could have laughed at the confused expressions but he knew that probably wouldn’t go down well.

He’d always known that Eleanor would find out that he knew her grandmother but he’d never had the chance to tell her, not wanting the Duchess to find out about his less than honourable intentions for entering the palace. He’d always liked her and he couldn’t face anyone else looking at him with disdain in their eyes. But now Eleanor was going to think he’s lied to her again. _Shit._

He was about to brush her off, pretend that he’d never met her, before she interrupted his train of thought, guessing his next move. ‘I’d recognise that handsome face anywhere Jasper Frost, let’s skip past the part where you pretend we’ve never met, yes?’ she asked, her voice humorous as she gave him a look that said ‘I dare you.’

‘It’s good to see you too, Duchess,’ he replied after a brief pause, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth as he met her gaze, her eyes glimmering with humour.

‘I’d always wondered where you’d moved onto, your note was as elusive as ever, not that I could expect anything else.’

‘Well, where would have been the fun in telling you? It would have stopped us having a lovely meeting like this one,’ Jasper replied with a brief chuckle, his tone edging on sarcasm as he moved further towards the family while still maintaining a respectful distance.

‘Wait a minute, you two know each other?’ Eleanor interrupted, her head whirring to try and catch up with the conversation. What was going on?

‘Why yes darling, me and this dashing young man were good friends,’ the Duchess replied, winking once more at Jasper as his gaze moved to Eleanor, his smile dropping.

‘Oh my god, did you two-‘ Eleanor began, her face twisting in horror before Jasper moved forwards a step, shaking his hands.

‘No no, it was nothing like that I promise,’ Jasper told her quickly, his eyes earnest.

‘No, he wasn’t that lucky dear,’ the Duchess continued with a laugh of her own.

‘So then, how do you know each other?’ Liam asked for his sister, giving Jasper a dubious luck.

‘Well the lovely Jasper worked at a jewellery store in Chelsea which I often frequented, not just to see the charming staff of course,’ the Duchess replied, meeting Jasper’s gaze once again. ‘Young Jasper and I began chatting, I guess I was drawn in by his chivalry.’ Turning to face her granddaughter her tone became serious for a moment, ‘never underestimate the power of a man holding a door open for you darling, chivalry is not dead yet,’ before she faced Jasper again. ‘And he passed my little test of course,’ she added, her voice dripping with humour now.

Clearing his throat Jasper met Eleanor’s gaze again, ‘that’s not what it sounds like either,’ he assured her. ‘Your grandmother here decided that she needed to take it upon herself to test my job performance, so she put one of the company’s emerald bracelets in her handbag.’

‘Grandmother!’ Liam exclaimed in shock.

‘Don’t take that tone with me! Jasper caught me out of course, so no harm done. He’d said he was one of the best in the business and we cannot have people making such bold claims without proof! I was just testing whether or not he was as good as he claimed,’ the Duchess explained, as if what she had done was the tiniest thing in the world.

‘And what if he hadn’t of stopped you?’ Liam continued.

Simultaneously both the Duchess and Jasper let out a brief laugh as they faced him.

‘That would never have happened. Like she said, best in the business,’ Jasper told him, pointing towards himself in mock triumph.

‘You’re lucky to have such a dedicated man protecting you Liam,’ the Duchess told him sternly, making both Liam and Jasper blush.

‘Yeah, erm, Jasper is very good at his job. I'm sorry but on that note I need to go, I’m meeting Ashok at 12. I’ll see you later grandmother,’ Liam rushed as he bent forwards to give the Duchess a quick kiss before practically bolting out of the room. He and Jasper had a good relationship, but it definitely wasn’t touchy feely.

‘So,’ the Duchess continued once Liam had left, dragging out the word with a pointed look, I’ve heard from a very reliable source that you have got your eye on my granddaughter,’ the Duchess told him with a wink.

Coughing slightly at her sudden change of subject Jasper felt his composure slip briefly, his gaze flicking to Eleanor’s, noting her equally shocked expression.

‘Duchie!’ Eleanor responded, her voice outraged.

‘What?’ The Duchess asked with mock innocence. ‘Oh come on dear, information spreads like wildfire around here.’

‘So you knew I was here?’ Jasper asked with in confusion.

‘Oh no, seeing you today was a total surprise. I mean, I knew that Liam’s new bodyguard was especially handsome but I’ve met a lot of handsome men in my time,’ the Duchess replied, ‘although you are very near the top of the list I will admit. You’re very lucky if you get to sleep next to this man at night Eleanor, or should I say beneath this man?’ She added, her voice laced with innuendo.

‘Tactful as ever, Duchie,’ Jasper muttered, which was simply met by a short laugh from the Duchess.

‘I really don’t think we should be talking about this Grandmother,’ Eleanor replied pointedly.

‘Very well, just make sure you give me plenty of warning before the wedding, it takes a long time for a bespoke hat to be made you know,’ the Duchess replied.

Coughing again in surprise Jasper heard Eleanor’s shocked intake of breath. ‘Grandmother!’ Eleanor gasped.

‘Fine,’ the Duchess sighed, ‘but just know that I approve. I know without a shadow of a doubt that Jasper Frost will protect you and if the sparkle in his eyes is anything to go by, he clearly cares very deeply for you. Now, I think I’m going to go and have a stroll through the ornamental gardens, I do love them so.’ With that the Duchie blew a kiss to her granddaughter and turned on her heel, moving towards Jasper on her way to exit the room.

‘It was good to see you again, Jasper. I hope it’s not the last time,’ she told Jasper in a hushed voice as she passed him, loud enough for only his ears.

‘Thank you,’ Jasper replied, ‘and don’t worry, I’ll give you sufficient warning before I ask her,’ he added, referring to her earlier words of engagement. This time it was Jasper’s turn to wink as the Duchess smiled warmly at him before leaving, her bodyguards following behind meekly.

Unable to hide his smile Jasper met Eleanor’s gaze again, moving towards her slowly. ‘I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,’ he began hesitantly, ‘I didn’t mean to keep it from you but I didn’t exactly know what to say. I didn’t think I’d be here long enough for us to meet.’

‘She seems to like you,’ Eleanor replied quietly, looking up to meet his gaze as he stopped in front of her, ‘and I trust her judgement.’ Sighing in relief that she wasn’t mad Jasper smiled slightly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

Pulling away slightly Eleanor fixed him with a pointed look. 'Don't think I didn't get the irony of the story. Former Jewel protecter turned jewel thief?' Eleanor asked with a hint of humour in her tone.

'Ah but I didn't steal anything. In fact I was the one who made sure all jewels were returned to the palace,' Jasper replied, 'like I said, I'm the best jewellery security officer in the business.'

Scoffing slightly Eleanor couldn't help but roll her eyes affectionately. ‘So you care deeply about me, huh?’ Eleanor asked him a few moments later, raising her eyebrows as her eyes glimmered with humour.

‘Oh, I’d say it’s a bit more than that Princess,’ Jasper whispered as he moved to capture her lips again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and I’d love to hear what you thought!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Royals or any of the characters. Please do not steal this work.


End file.
